Anxiety
by HeadfirstforMCR
Summary: A fire has threatened the clinic.When Callie goes to rescue a patient allergic to smoke anxiety creeps over George like nothing he's felt. And the smoke causes more health problems for her George's anxiety will grow stronger and faster. A CaGe oneshot!


**Anxiety**

This is my second GA fic, and this one is gonna be a one shot. This will be another George/Callie fic. I plan once I get 5 or six George/Callie stories to get my own C2 going for the fans like me. So if you write any contact me! Here goes!

"Emergency!" Bailey yelled while running threw the lower hallways of Seattle Grace Hospital.  
"Emergency! Get out of my way!" She yelled rushing down to the end of the hallway where her free clinic was. As she got closer she could feel the temperture getting higher and higher. It was getting hotter and hotter as she got closer to the entrance of the clinic. Izzie appeared with a mask on coming out of some cloudy grey smoke.

"Stevens, what happened?!" She yelled.  
"I don't know. Something caught fire" She explained. "Don't worry everyone that was in the clinic got out of the clinic, and all the patients got out as well" She said taking off the mask. The smoke made her cough harshly and she put the mask back over her nose and mouth. Also, the was another gas leaking not to far from the flames of the clinic. It was totally invisable and completely undectable, so noone knew that it was leaking or where it was coming from.

"Don't push yourself Stevens" Bailey said.

"Alright, is this under control?" She asked.

She nodded. "The firefighters are on their way now" She said.

"Well, we better hurry outside" Bailey said running into the smoke and running through the smoke filled, firey clinic out the other side where everyone else in that area was.

Meredith, Cristina, Callie, George and Alex were all standing outside.

"Are all my interns, not in the hospital" Bailey groaned looking at Meredith, Cristina, Alex, George and then to Izzie who was beside her "And the orthopedic too?" She said looking at Callie.

"What were all of you doing in the clinic?" She asked.

"We were helping out" Meredith said.

"Why, can I ask why! an orthopedic surgeon was in a free health clinic?" She said scorning upon Callie.

"I'm sorry" She said. "I came down to talk to..."

"You don't come down to talk to any of my interns" Bailey yelled.

"Only if you need them for something important do you come down their understand?!" She yelled.

"Yes maim" She answered.

Alex started snickering until George hit him in the side with his elbow.

"Cut it out" He whispered.

Alex just growled hit George back harder with more force sending him flying into Callie.

Bailey groaned as she watched her clumsiest intern pick himself back up and stand straight.

"Sorry" He whispered to her.

"not your fault" She answered back.

"Does anybody know why the clinic is on fire?" She asked looking at them.

Noone responded or even looked at her face.

"Noone does. Well I guess we'll have to leave it to the fire fighters huh?"

She got nothing from any of the interns, or Callie.

"Well, you guys are basically stuck here for now. You could go around the front, but I'd rather you just stick around here alright?" She said. They all nodded.

"Alright then" She said calming herself a little but.

They all stood in silence for a minute, listening for the sirens that would parade through the town and let everyone know that something was going on at the best hospital in Seattle. It wasn't very often that they would have the police or firefighters come in. So their would be people to come and figure out what was going on at the hospital.

The sirens although faint were now coming closer and closer, until their were easily hearable and people started to follow the truck as soon as they knew it was headed straight for Seattle Grace.

Izzie walked from Bailey's side to Meredith's side.

"I hope the clinic is going to be alright" She said to Meredith.

"Otherwise your Eight Million will just have been wasted" Cristina said joining in on the conversation.

Callie, George and Alex listened in to the three girls talking but didn't say anything.

"Don't say that Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Mer, she's right" Izzie said. "Please don't let their be too much damage" She whispered to noone in particular.

"I also hope that the flames don't spead to any close by rooms or anything" Meredith said.

"Dammit" Callie whispered.

"What? What is it?" George asked.

"I have a patient in the room near the clinic. I just remembered he's highly allergic to smoke!"

"Can you be allergic to smoke?" George asked.

She gave him a glare.

"He has asthma idiot" Alex said.

She reached into her pockets frantically.

"Damn, I must have left my pager inside. How the hell am I gonna let someone know!" She yelled to herself.

'What is going on?!" Bailey said talking frantically to Bailey.

"Torres where are you going?" Bailey asked.

"Back inside. I need to get him moved away from the smoke" She answered.

"You can't go back in their, their's probably fire at the exits!"

"Torres, don't you have someone working with you?" Bailey asked. Callie gave a hand signal to Cristina.

"That's why I was down in the clinic. I needed Cristina for something" She answered.

Bailey frowned.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of something you didn't do Torres" She said.

"Nevermind that. I have to go in" She said looking at them.

"Your a dedicated doctor" Bailey said. "Go on, be careful!" She yelled.

Callie gave a smile and took off in the other direction running as fast as she could inside the building, she quickly disapeared into the smoke.

"Your just gonna let her go!" George yelled. "What if something happens to her!"

"O'Malley, let the women do what she needs to do"She hissed back.

"But what if something happens to her?"

"O'Malley, what could go wrong that she can't handle?" She said.

George said nothing and just sighed. He was full of anxiety now.

Blindly she ran threw the thick sufficating smoke. She had grabbed a mask on the way in, but the was her only protection. She was going to have to see a doctor after this, how ironic. An orthopedic surgeon seeing a doctor. She made her way out of the rather large clinic and around the corner to her right where her patients room was. The smoke had only filled in lightly of the room and her patient was still fine and he was asleep.

"Thank goodness" She said taking off her mask. She ran back out into the hallway and grabbed a cruser and pushed the metal moving device into the room. Slowly and carefully she lifted the man over from his hospital bed to the cruser. Bringing along the things on the table beside him, which were his personals and a tank of oxygen and a mask. She placed them over his mouth.

"Don't worry sir. I'll get you out of here just fine" She said to him, even though he was asleep.

She smiled and started rushing him around the corner and through the clinic.

When she got to a certain point in the clinic she stopped for a moment.

"What is that?" She said taking off her mask for a minute.

"That doesn't smell to good" She said looking around. She walked away from her patient and followed the smell to the far right of the clinic. Their was a tank which was halfway unscrewed and it was leaking into the hospital. The flames had nearly reached the tank.

"Damn, that's good" She said wide eyed. She backed away and ran back to the man on the cruser looking back at the tank which the flames were almost touching it. She quickly pulled out a pen and pad of paper and scribbled something down and stuck it on the chest of her patient and then pushed him out of the clinic doors just in time because then their was a massive explosion. The flames had touched the tank of the highly combustable gas that was inside of it and created a giant explosion. Callie was able to get her patient out in time, but she was caught inside with the explosion.

Meanwhile outside.

Bailey ran forward and halted the speeding crusar. All of the interns followed behind her panting heavily.

She scarfed up the note that Callie had sloppily written.

"Something exploded. Keep on Oxygen. I'll be alright" Bailey read aloud.

"Callie!" George yelled frantically waiting for her to come out of the doors.

"George" Meredith whispered coming over to him and hugging him from behind.

"Callie" He mumbled in a soft voice.

"George it's alright" izzie said coming over and hugging him too.

"Callie will be alright" She said trying to comfort him.

Wracked with sobs George started to shake heavily.

Cristina just watched the doors. She wasn't a people person, so she woudnt be much of a help trying to comfort the crying intern, but if she could spot Callie and go help her, then she would be of some help.

"Torres is gonna need medical help" Alex said. He didn't particularly like George, because he thought he was a weak coward. But he did feel sad that she was caught in such a deathly explosion.

The firefighters sirens stopped as they rushed out of the big red trucks with the long snakelike hoses ready.

One of them came up to Bailey.

"Their's a person inside their! A hispanic women with black hair. Their was just an explosion and we don't know why!" She yelled.

"We'll get her out and stop the fire, don't you worry Dr. Bailey" He said happily and he rushed past her and into the smoke filled building.

George, Meredith and Izzie were now on the ground now. After hearing it straight from Bailey's mouth that Callie had been caught in the explosion his legs gave out on him and he fell to the asphult ground where Meredith and Izzie came down with him.

"Shh" Whispered Izzie. "She's going to be alright"

"I..s.s.hould...h.h.ave gone w.w.w.with her" He cried

"No, then you would be in the same situation as her. When she gets out she wouldnt have anyone to support her as much as you would George"

Bailey looked down to the sniffling intern and felt empathy for him.

Then out of the smoke came on of the firefighters carrying the hispanic women in his arms out of the fire. He was heading straight for the rest of the group.

"George" Izzie whispered. He picked his head up sadly and looked to see that the firefighter was carrying Callie. he stood up immediatly and looked over her.

Burns and cuts scarred her already tan face and she had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Her light blue scrubs were covered in dirt, dust and were charred in most of the spots.

"I need some one to carry her to the other side of the building and have her checked out immediatly" He spoke.

"Me" George stated. "I'm going" He said.

"Alright then" He said and handed the now unconcious doctor to George.

"Your gonna be okay" He whispered to her.

He ran as fast as he could manage to get to the other side of Seattle Grace, the finest hospital around

"He should be alright now" Izzie said getting up.

Another firefighter came over.

"The building is alright Dr. Bailey" He announced.

"Only one sie of it was damaged, so it should be okay to run after that side is fixed"

"That's good to here, right Stevens"

"Yes!" She exclaimed

"Can you tell us why the building caught on fire and then exploded in the first place?" Bailey asked the man.

"I can tell you why it exploded, but we don't know what started the initial fire" He said.

"Well...go on and tell us!" She demanded.

"Right. The explosion was caused because the flames from the fire touched with a highly combustable gas and theirfore their was an explosion. Not too big, but big enough to cause that women some damage. Some burns, cuts" he said. "But I'm no doctor, I don't know what could actually be wrong" he said watching as the ambulence drove away.

Bailey nodded.

"Thank you for telling us that" She said to him.

"It's my job Dr. Bailey" he said with a nod. "I have to get back to work" He said pointing to the building.

"Please do" Bailey said ushering him away from her and Izzie and back to the building.

He thanked them both once again and ran back into the building with his other fire fighting buddies to finish putting out the minor fire.

"Our clinic is safe" Bailey said happily. "Thank goodness"

"I hope George is going to be alright"

"Stevens, George isn't the one who was caught in an explosion and now needs medical attention" She said.

"I know" She whispered sadly.

"Then be worried for Dr. Torres, not O'Malley" She said sighing and walking back to the rest of the interns to tell them the news of what was going on.

George came through the glass doors of Seattle Grace in a hurry. He quickly saw Derek walk by casually looking like he wasn't busy at the moment. He walked in quickly.

"Dr. Shepard!" he called.

He turned around quickly and watched curiously as George made his way to him.

"What the hell happened to her" He asked quickly.

"You know the explosion down at the clinic?" George asked.

He nodded.

"She was caught in it" He said looking from to him down to her face and then back to him again.

"She's still alive" Derek said looking over her.

"Of course she's still alive!" he yelled

Derek gave him a stern look.

"I;m sorry" he apologized. "She just needs medical attention"

"I can see that, come on George" he said walking across the lobby and down the halls at a quick pace.

"Burned doctor! Coming through people!" He yelled. People darted to one side of the hall as the nuerosurgeon briskly walked past them with the shaky intern and unconcious orthopedic surgeon following behind him.

He took George into one of the small rooms and closed the door behind them.

"I don't think their's anything really serious here George" He said watching George carefully set her down.

"Just some cuts and burns which need to be treated. But I'm free for now, so I'll help you out" he said with a smile.

"Thank you" He said back and they both started to treat the many cuts and burns.

Some time passed after Callie was brought into the room to be treated. It wasn't that long, but it wasn't short either. seemed incredibly long because the burns were much worse then they had thought originally. But it was nothing that the world class nuerosurgeon and the handy intern couldn't handle.

"Their you go George. She's all patched up" He said taking off his gloves.

"Thank you so much Dr. Shepard. It means a lot to me that you help me out with her" He said thankfully, also taking off his gloves and disposing of them.

"Hey, don't worry George. She's a patient. I'm always willing to help. Plus she's a doctor, which means were going to need her back up and working as soon as we can" He said with a laugh.

"Knowing her it'll be tomorow" George said with a laugh.

"Try to keep her down as long as you can alright? She still needs some rest. And get her something to drink. She needs fluids as well" He said.

"I know sir. I'm still and intern" He said with a smile.

"I know" He replied back and then looked at Callie.

"Take good care of her" He said looking George in the eyes. "Their's satisfaction of knowing you helped someone's life O'Malley, and then, even better, is the satisfaction of love" He said with a smile.

"Thank you" He whispered watching Derek leaving with a smile on his face.

He waited patiently for her to wake up. The building was said as secure and the interns came through the once smoke filled clinic and were able to go back to their duties. Izzie, Meredith and Cristina had found Derek, who pointed them in the direction of the room George was. They had come to check on him once or twice and Izzie even came a third time before George reassured that he was fine.

The only person who was decent enough to come in and ask how Callie was doing was that of the usually stubborn and jerk intern Alex who was glad that she was alright.

"Thanks for caring" George said as Alex got up and left the room.

"Shut up O'Malley, it was for Torres, not you" He said scoffing and walking out of the room and turning right.

George only sighed.

It had only been about half an hour, but she was out for much longer then that, and the anxiety was coming back. Just like from before when he found out she was caught in the explosion. But now she was here and she was alright, she just needed her rest, and he respected that as a doctor, and as someone who cared for her deeply.

But he didn't just care for her deeply. It was more then just care, it was love. If he waited all night for her to regain conciousness again, then he would sit their all night and wait. he had to make sure that she would be alright. That everything would go just fine.

And then suddenly everything started going wrong. Her pulse line spiked and started racing rapidly. George who was already nervous and practically dying from anxiety nearly fainted. It was hard to feel his legs to get up and hit the emergency code button, but he managed. Luckily Derek just happened to be walking by and jogged in the room.

"O'Malley what's wrong!" He asked

"I don't know, her pulse is rapid tho" he said bringing out a sterilized needle and a bottle of medicine. He quickly injected it into a vein in her arm. They watched as her pulse went back down to normal and stabalized.

"We need to find out what caused that" Derek said.

"You don't think it's serious do you?" He asked.

"I have a theory" He said. "Just get her stabalized, and quickly" He said.

"I can't if I dont know what's going on" George said retaliating back at him.

"I think it's a heart attack" he said looking him straight in the eye

"A heart attack! She's only 30 years old!" He exclaimed.

"It can happen to anyone George, you know that"

"Now get her stabalized" He commanded.

He immediatly got to work and injected another dose of a different medicine and watched as she stabalized slowly.

"Good work" Derek said sighing.

George panted heavily and closely watched the green lines and flashing lights for a few seconds before taking his eyes off the screen and down to her face.

He wanted to cry, right then and their. But not with the hot shot McDreamy in the room he wouldn't. It was such a hard fact to face that Callie, the most important person in the world was lying in a patient's bed because she just had a heart attack.

"Well if everthing is allright here" Derek started. "I'm going to alert the cheif that his top orthopedic sugeon is going to be out for a while" He said. He looked to George who looked like he was about to cry.

"Take good care of her" He whispered quickly before rushing off to tell the chief.

He watched as the nuerosurgeon left the room in a rush and then turned his attention to her vitals and then to her.

"Your gonna be okay" he whispered breaking out into a cry.

Derek walked by briskly and saw the cheif about to go to his office. He ran quickly and caught up with him.

"Cheif" He stated.

"Dr. Shepard" he greeted.

"Cheif, one of our surgeon's is currently off duty" He said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you hear about the incedient at the clinic" He asked.

"I'm always aware what goes about at my hospital" he said stopping off to the side.

"Is their a problem with one of my surgeons?" He asked.

"yes sir" Derek stated.

He sighed.

"Is it Burke again? or Bailey?" He asked. "I can't afford my cardiotherastic surgeon on bedrest again" He said.

"No it's not Burke, or Bailey" Derek stated. "It's the orthopedic surgeon thats out sir" he said.

"Torres?" He asked.

Derek nodded.

"What's she out for?" He then paused. "Wait, isn't she the one who went back into the burning building to save her patient?" he asked placing his clipboard down.

"yes sir she is" he said.

"That women's got to get praised after she's well again. Few of my surgeon's would have the courage to do that for a patient" He said.

"I'll make sure I tell George of it"

"O'Malley?"

"He's watching over her, you know he likes her right sir"

"I do now" He said.

"Final question Shepard" he said.

"And that is?"

"Why? Why is my orthopedic surgeon down?" he asked.

"Heart Attack" He stated clearly.

He looked up in surprise.

"Torres? A Heart Attack?...Is she alright?"

"She's stable for now" He answered.

"Tell O'Malley to continually watch her" He said.

"I don't think he's going to leave her side" Derek said.

"Thank you for the update Derek" He said walking away.

"Your welcome sir"

Derek was right. He wouldnt leave her side even if he himself started to have a heart attack, which he probably would have if Derek hadn't been their to quickly help him.

"Your so lucky that their are so many surgeons around who have nothing to do tonight" he whispered.

"I probably would have fainted if Dr. Shepard hadnt have come" He said.

He heard the sound of running feet and Meredith, Izzie and Cristina came rushing into the room all looking from George to Callie.

"Is she alright!?"They all bursted out after heavily panting.

George nodded.

"George I heard from the cheif she had a heart attack" Izzie said standing infront of him.

He sighed painfully and nodded.

"I'm glad she's alright" meredith said.

"Their's no surgery then?" Cristina asked. They all turned to look at her.

"No" George said back to her.

"Then I'm out of here" She said.

"Your such a surgical junkie" meredith said following her out of the room waing goodbye before she was out of site running after the korean surgeon.

"I'm glad she's alright now George" Izzie said sitting down at the end of the bed.

"But with you here I think she'll be just fine" She said with a smile. He didn't reply.

She sighed.

"She'll be alright George. And when she wakes up finally, you'll be there for her. Then she'll know that you really care about her, she'll understand how much you care" She said looking at him.

izzie sat their in silence with a grin on her face.

"Stop imagining" He said with a smile.

"Sorry, beautiful moments, right their" She said.

"In your mind" He retaliated.

"They'll be real if you want them to be George. I know you love her, and I know she makes you happy. And after everything you've been through I think you deserve that happiness" She said with a smile across her face.

He loked up at her and smiled as well.

"Thanks Izzie" He said with a smile.

"No problem" She said back and then stood up. "If you dont mind I'm going to go find the surgical junkie and her assistant" She said walking out of the room.

"Bye" He said quietly.

After another visit by Meredith and Alex. And apology visit by Cristina and three more visits by the ever nervous and excited Izzie, Callie began to move after almost three hours. She groggily came to looking around slowly.

"Why does my heart feel like it's trying to run through concrete?"

"You had a heart attack" George said painfully looking her in the eye.

She went wide eyed and looked around noticing that she was in a hospital bed.

"Dammit" She muttered to herself. She pushed against her elbows to get from her position of laying down to sitting up.

"I guess I wont be working huh?" She said sighing.

"The cheif said you needed to stay down as long as you can" He said sliding down from where he was near the end of the bed closer to her.

"Your alright now though" He said. "Dr. Shepard and I made sure you were stabalized before he left to tell the cheif" he said looking at her monitor.

"When did all this happen?" She asked him also looking at the monitor.

"We'll you were unconsious for almost three hours" He said looking at the clock and then back to her.

"You were here the whole time?" She asked.

"Of course i was" He said with a smile.

"I wasn't about to go anywhere when I knew something else could happen" He said. "You could have died" He whispered. "I wouldnt have been able to take that"

"You were that worried about me?" She asked shocked.

"More then you know Callie" He said quietly.

"There was a time, when everything was calm. You looked so peacful, and then everything got hectic. Your pulse was irratic and speeding up and everything around me just, went into a blur. I myself almost fainted" he said with a short laugh.

"But I steadied myself so I was able to help. So that I knew you would be okay" He said. "You were calm after that. Nothing else happened. Except all the visitors. But I stayed here the whole time. I never left this room, ever"

"George" She whispered quietly. "Thank you for sticking by my side"

"I won't leave your side" He said.

He swung both of his legs up on the bed and moved closer to her making himself comfortable. He laid on his side and pulled her into him.

She couldn't help but break into a small cry. He was watching over her the whole time. Never left the room, never left her side even for his friends who seemed to come in many times.

Everything went quiet for a minute time. The small sound of the second hand on the clock on the wall above them was amplified in the silence. It was deathly silent before George broke it.

"I love you" He whispered quietly, only enough for her to hear. He could barely hear it himself. His entire self was shaking on the inside with anxiety again. That feeling like he was going to be sick came back again.

"What?" She breathed.

"You wanted me to say it. I'm saying now" He whispered. "Because I was given time., time to mean it"

Her tears had finally stopped just a few second ago, but they came back and quickly filled her eyes. Faster then the first time. She sniffled and looked up at his face.

He smiled warmly.

"I really mean it" He said reassuring her.

"I'm not just saying because you told me to. I'm saying it because I mean it. I love you" He said again with a smile. He brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Please don't cry" He whispered. "And you dont have to say anything. I just wanted you to know" He said

"I love you too" She said after a few seconds of silence. "I never stopped" She gave a small smile trying not to cry again.

He smiled and leant down and kissed her softly. It only lasted a couple seconds, but it meant the world that he had enough courage to do that one simple thing.

"Everything is going to be alright now" He whispered. "For you, for me, and for the both of us together" He paused. "I'm going to make sure that everything stays alright"

"Thank you" She whispered before leaning her head against him and falling asleep.

"Your welcome" he whispered before pulling her closer making sure she rested against him comfortably. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair before falling asleep as well.

End

So? What did you think? I know it should have been in chapters, but I didn't really want to, so I left it as one big one-shot. Not that you mind tho right? Tell me how I did. and if you ever write any GxC stories email me! i want to start up my own C2! Please R&R. I appericate it

Love Cook Chef


End file.
